Granada Dorada
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Edward es nazarí. Bella es cristiana de nacimiento, pero rebelde de corazón. No existirán ataduras para sus almas ni condiciones para un amor tan pasional. Época, siglo XIV. Historia corta.


_Edward es nazarí. Bella es cristiana de nacimiento, pero rebelde de corazón._

_No existirán ataduras para sus almas ni condiciones para un amor tan pasional._

_Cuando el amor va más allá de la sociedad y las costumbres_**_._**

**--GRANADA DORADA--**

Era una mañana fresca y tibia en la dorada Granada. El alba había llegado junto con brillantes y fulgurantes rayos de sol, estaba seco y caliente, y para las horas de media mañana hacía un calor medianamente soportable, era julio y el verano estaba en el punto máximo.

El día era tenso, y prometía serlo durante mucho más. El día anterior se habían llevado otra carreta llena de "moros" para deportarlos y llevarlos hacia el sur, hacia Marruecos. Lejos de la tierra dorada y hermosa que los vio nacer. Desde hacía algunos meses la ciudad estaba ocupada por órdenes de los Reyes Católicos.

Algunos nazaríes, como orgullosamente nos gustaba llamarnos, estábamos de cierta manera protegidos de esta cristianización obligada. Los más privilegiados, como mi familia, gozaban de cierta protección de palabra. Éramos prácticamente intocables para los Reyes Católicos.

Gozábamos de grandes riquezas y posesiones que nos hacía casi invencibles, o eso creíamos.

Estábamos siendo discriminados de manera brutal, se nos prohibía la entrada a lugares públicos y éramos cazados si se nos encontraba ejerciendo nuestras costumbres religiosas.

El único requisito que debíamos cumplir los de mi familia, y otros descendientes de los antiguos sultanes, era bautizarnos en una ceremonia pública y admitir que predicábamos la religión cristiana. Aunque todos fuéramos orgullosos mudéjares a puertas cerradas. Y todos lo sabían, pero si no dábamos de qué hablar, todo seguiría calmado y perfecto para nosotros.

No así para algunos amigos y conocidos nazaríes. Éstos eran obligados a ser cristianos y eran constante y fuertemente vigilados por los demás cristianos.

Así mismos los pocos judíos asentados en la zona. Todos eran discriminados y perseguidos y algunos hasta torturados sin algún motivo real.

Era por eso que ese día caluroso, mientras caminaba entre las callejuelas rodeadas de altas y arenosas murallas, todo estaba triste. Los cristianos estaban sublevados, sintiéndose apoyados por la Corona, y los nazaríes se sentían amedrentados por la guardia y el oficio real.

Era domingo, los católicos estaban en la catedral del centro, con las puertas abiertas de par en par, sintiéndose orgullosos de su condición privilegiada y protegida, mientras los musulmanes nos apurábamos discretamente para llegar hasta nuestros hogares o mezquitas secretas para orar en dirección a la Meca.

Me dirigí hacia el mercado a tiempo de las diez de la mañana, el sol estaba cerca de su punto más alto y por eso el sitio se calentaba mucho más.

Me acerqué hasta el puesto de textiles de un amigo de la familia, Emmett McCarthy. Cristiano de nacimiento, musulmán de crianza. Había nacido en una familia católica en las tierras del Oriente, en Roma. Su padre se había trasladado al occidente por negocios, y desde entonces nos conocíamos. Era unos años mayor que yo, pero nos tratábamos como si fuésemos hermanos de una misma madre. Él me cuidaba y yo velaba por su seguridad de la misma forma.

-Buenos días Emmett- le saludé a unos cuantos metros, mientras caminaba abriéndome paso entre las personas.

-¡Edward! Hermano, qué alegría.-salió y corrió a mi encuentro. Me abrazó efusivamente y plantó dos besos en mi rostro, uno en cada mejilla. Me arrastró, prácticamente, hasta el local mientras me protegía con su enorme cuerpo del alud de personas.

Una vez dentro del local me arrastró a la trastienda y me bombardeó de preguntas ansiosas.

-¿Cuándo vienen? Dame buenas noticias, por favor hermano.- preguntaba con ojos suplicantes y ansiedad en la voz.

-Ya veo que todo vuestro interés es por puro beneficio propio, me siento verdaderamente indignado-decidí jugar un poco con su paciencia, sabiendo que eso me podría acarrear verdaderos problemas luego.

-¡Edward! No juegues con un hombre enamorado-me regañó mientras cuadraba su espalda en pose de amenaza. Emmett había pedido la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio después de que mi familia había "adoptado" la nueva religión. Por supuesto, había estado enamorado desde que éramos unos niños, y la oportunidad de casarse con ella, sin que la religión fuera un impedimento; fue maravilloso para todos. Mi hermana vivía en Inglaterra, con las hermanas de nuestra madre, que era cristiana; servía en la corte de la Reina, era parte del séquito real; el compromiso había sido arreglado, por supuesto. Ella apenas conocía a Emmett, pero aún así estaba completamente emocionada.

Al principio se negaba rotundamente, de hecho había enviado una carta a mi padre amenazándolo con convertirse en monja inglesa si la obligaba a casarse con un "italiano impetuoso e impulsivo", parafraseando sus propias palabras. Tuvimos que enviar a la propia hermana menor de Emmett, Alice.

A las pocas semanas recibimos una nueva misiva en donde mandaba sus más sinceras disculpas a Don Emmett y le ofrecía su más sincero afecto. Por supuesto también iban incluidos los saludos de Alice, la pequeña se había hecho su confidente y ahora eran inseparables; con eso quedó todo resuelto. Y Emmett no perdía oportunidad para llamarme hermano, parecía un niño en la celebración de Pascua.

-Calma Emmett, apenas ayer recibimos la carta de Rosalie avisando que partiría el miércoles hasta Asturias, desde allí sólo es cuestión de un par de semanas para que llegue aquí.-le expliqué, temiendo que sólo con la noticia sufriera algún tipo de delirio por la emoción. Me asusté cuando mientras me escuchaba sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío y se dibujo una sonrisa bastante vergonzosa en su rostro.-¿Estás bien?-le miré preocupado mientras movía su hombro.

-En menos de un mes estará aquí… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué tendré que soportar esa mueca ridícula en tu cara?-pregunté medio en serio, medio en broma.

-No, bueno sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Si falta menos de un mes para que llegue significa que tengo que planear su bienvenida Edward, será increíble, ya verás.-sin poder evitarlo, en mi cara se dibujó una mueca de desconfianza.-Hermano, tranquilo. Cuidaré de ella, ya lo sabes.

-No es por eso por lo que me pongo así, si no que siempre que planeas cosas no te salen muy bien. Aún no puedo olvidar la cena de la primavera pasada, estuvieron bien las odaliscas, pero no para unos comensales católicos.-me estremecí al recordar la pelea que se armó a medianoche cuando la señora de no sé quien se ofendió por no sé qué cosa.

-Sí bueno, para ese entonces era joven e inexperto, esta vez lo haré bien.-rodé los ojos en respuesta.

-Como quieras, pero si algo sucede, yo me lavo las manos.

-Vale, vale, ya verás. Será divertido.

Las semanas pasaron como un soplo de aire, casi sin darme cuenta era la víspera de la llegada de mi hermana. Nos habíamos preparado como para recibir a algún sheik o algo por el estilo.

Por supuesto, las celebraciones de nuestra cultura estaban totalmente prohibidas, asi mismo como los trajes tradicionales y la comida. Por lo que todo iba a ser un poco tenso, pero los disfrutaríamos de igual manera, la última vez que había visto a mi hermana, era apenas una niña de 8 años. Mis tías la habían acogido al morir nuestra madre, de eso ya hacían 9 años. Ya era toda una señorita, y por los retratos que habíamos encargado, era totalmente hermosa. Como una princesa de hielo, ojos azules muy claros y vibrantes, almendrados; tenía las cejas de mi padre, pero mucho más delicadas, eran espesas y más oscuras que sus pestañas y cabello, pero aún así claras; en los retratos aparecía con el cabello recogido según la usanza inglesa, los rizos dorados claros bajo un tocado del mismo tono del vestido; aunque mi padre Carlisle y yo sabíamos lo reacia y rebelde que era, prefería llevar los rizos sueltos cayendo hasta la cintura. Pero el estar en la corte seguramente la había domado un poco.

Como era un matrimonio arreglado, usualmente Emmett no debería ver de ninguna manera a Rosalie antes de estar casados, aún así habíamos accedido a presentarle uno de los retratos más recientes un par de días antes de su llegada, él había insistido en que no era necesario, que se casaría con ella aunque tuviera los pies en la cabeza y las manos en la espalda, pero mi padre insistió. Por supuesto, desde ese entonces no dejaba de hablar de lo agradecido y feliz que estaba. Y a veces lo atrapábamos viendo al vacío con un hilo plateado de baba deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios.

La noche estaba cayendo y los sirvientes corrían de un lado para el otro ordenando y disponiendo todo en su sitio, yo me mantenía a raya de tanta algarabía. De todas maneras no era mi trabajo ocuparme de nada de eso.

Salí a dar una vuelta antes de que cerraran la ciudadela, caminaría hacia el cerro dorado, cerca de los jardines del castillo. La Alhambra era mi lugar favorito, admirar sus paredes, murallas y mosaicos me llenaba de paz. Y a la vez me hacía sentir apesadumbrado. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas no cambiarían para bien. Sentía que la guerra de ocupación y la Inquisición continuarían su camino y todo acabaría mal, muy mal. Era algo que no quería ver. Pero sabía que sucedería, lo sentía muy dentro de mí. Me eché en una loma cubierta de pasto seco. El verano lo había secado todo al sur. Le daba a la ciudad un toque místico. Parecía que estuviera hecha de oro. El cielo despejado y brillantemente estrellado parecía darle un toque de diamantes y zafiros, y las luces de la ciudad desde lejos parecían estar engarzadas con topacios brillantes.

En esas ensoñaciones me quedé dormido, al despertar la noche era bastante avanzada, corrí rápidamente hasta la puerta más cercana, rogando a Alá que no lo hubieran cerrado aún.

Al llegar a casa me retiré a mis habitaciones sin comer, estaba exhausto y mi cuerpo pedía un lecho tibio y suave para descansar.

La mañana siguiente llegó muy rápido para mi gusto, el amanecer fue frío y gris. Pero a medida que el día avanzaba se entibiaba un poco más. Y al llegar el medio día, el sol tiñó todo de un color naranja dorado y se me ocurrió que era un buen augurio.

Se suponía que las señoritas llegarían al caer la tarde, un poco antes o después del ocaso.

La mesa estaba servida, los candelabros encendidos, las mesas estaban llenas de rosas rojas y naranjas y el olor del incienso llenaba cada rincón de la gran casa.

Cuando llegó la hora del crepúsculo, el cielo se volvió dorado, naranja y rosa. Y a lo lejos, en el camino del pueblo, se veían los caballos, los carruajes y las mulas de carga.

La compañía había llegado.

Mi hermana bajó de su carruaje cerrado, cubierta de un velo color púrpura con ribetes dorados. Nuestra tradicional burka, ya prohibida. No entendí cómo había logrado pasar por el cruce de caminos vistiendo así.

Mi padre corrió a su encuentro, así como su nana, que aún trabajaba en la casa, y nuestras primas comenzaron a danzar y a cantar a su alrededor. La casa se llenó de olor a especias y el calor del fuego se encendió, avisándonos que el momento de la cena se acercaba. Mi padre había preparado una gran celebración.

Una mujer rubia, por lo que podía ver se acercó a mi. Sus ojos estaban remarcados de negro, dándoles un toque misterioso. No podía ver el resto de su cara, pero por sus ojos me dí cuenta de que me sonreía. Esos ojos azul hielo se habían vuelto recelosos pero aún así eran cálidos y dulces. No habían perdido la forma, o la intensidad.

-Hermano…-susurró mientras se echaba en mis brazos llorando.-Te extrañé tanto…

-Rosalie, hermana, te vas a poner fea para tu fiesta de bienvenida si sigues llorando.-dije tratando de sostener las lágrimas que amenazaban escaparse de mis ojos.

-Alá te ha hecho todo un hombre.-dijo sosteniendo mis hombros y retirando el velo de su cara, mostrándome una mujer idéntica a mi madre. No pude evitarlo y la abracé nuevamente.

-Te extrañé rosita-susurré en su oído con el apodo que usaba para ella desde bebés.

-Edward! Lo haces a propósito.-me regaño mientras reía, lloraba y me abrazaba más fuerte.-Saluda a Alice Edward, no seas mal educado.

Cuando me fijé había una chica más baja que Rosalie, aunque probablemente de una edad similar, estaba saludando a mi padre y a las primas de Emmett, que también estaban allí. No llevaba velo que cubriera su rostro, pero si una mantilla de encaje que cubría sus rizos azabache. Sabía por Emmett, que su hermana había sido criada en un hogar estrictamente católico. Y lejos de su hermano, había sido enviada, casi por el mismo tiempo que Rosalie, a servir en la corte de los Reyes Católicos. Había sido un honor y su familia rebozaba de orgullo.

-Don Edward-me saludó con una reverencia.

-Doña Alice-hice lo propio.

-Basta Alice, tienes todo el camino diciendo que ibas a abrazarlo porque ya lo consideras un hermano.-interrumpió Rose con un tono tan común en ella. Lleno de crudeza y sinceridad, muy impropio para una señorita de su estatus. Me imaginé que eso no pudieron corregírselo en Inglaterra.

-Rosalie!-Alice la regañó, pero pude ver que se sonrojaba intensamente y escondía la mirada. La cercanía de ese tipo, un abrazo, estaba muy mal visto en la sociedad de la época. A menos de que fueran familia muy cercana.

Pero mi familia siempre había sido algo avanzada para la época.

-Alice, la verdad es que me encantaría tener otra hermanita para cuidar-le dije riéndome de su actitud, la alcé en vilo y la moví de un lado a otro, consiguiendo que se riera histéricamente y su velo saliera volado hasta la arena.

-Ay Edward, tú siempre tan delicado, no?-sentí la voz socarrona de Emmett que salía de detrás de las carpas que habíamos instalado para la celebración.-Además, la enana es de mi propiedad.

-Emmett!-chilló la pequeña Alice, moviéndose como un gusano para que la soltara. Cuando logró zafarse de mis brazos salió corriendo hasta él y se le guindó en la espalda como si fuera un mono.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto-se rió una voz, ronca y profunda como el caramelo quemado, que venía de la caravana. Unos ojos negros y profundos me atraparon. Estaban enmarcados de unas espesas pestañas y un firme delineado negro, terminando en unos pequeños ganchos al finalizar el parpado. Eran almendrados, de forma rasgada, y las cejas eran perfectas. Arqueadas, delineaban y enmarcaban la porción de rostro que estaba a la vista de manera magistral. En su frente llevaba una joya típica del oriente lejano, más allá del mediterráneo, o del sur, era una piedra roja engastada en oro. Parecía un rubí o un granate.

Sus ropajes eran como ella. Exótica, con un deje misterioso e inalcanzable.

Llevaba una burka más exuberante que la de Rosalie, de color rojo sangre con hilos de oro. Cuando bajó del carruaje noté que iba descalza, y sus pies iban adornados de anillos y pulseras.

También llevaba los dedos de las manos llenos de oro y piedras preciosas.

Era una visión del paraíso. Era hermosa, su ropa rojo intenso y dorado brillante contrastaban con la oscuridad y profundidad de sus cabellos y ojos negros.

Sonriendo como niño le miré. Sus ojos mostraban que también me sonreía, alzó sus manos y quitó el velo de su cabello, dejando lastimosamente su rostro cubierto.

Sorprendido ví cómo mi padre se le acercaba y depositaba un beso en cada mejilla de la mujer.

¿Quién era que mi padre tenía tanta confianza con ella?

Supongo que notó mi sorpresa, claro ¿quién no lo haría viendo la cara estúpida que tenía?

-Edward, ella es Isabella. Es hija del hermano de tu madre, Charles.

-Primo Edward, eres exactamente como te imaginé.-volvió a sonar esa voz profunda. Una cualidad poco común en las mujeres que me resultaba fascinante. Una voz oscura, sensual y acaramelada. Su comentario sonó en mi mente un poco más acalorado y fuera de lugar que para el resto.

-Sí Edward, le mostré un retrato tuyo que hay en casa de Tío Eleazar, tenías diez años.-explicó Rosalie.

-Claro-logré murmurar. No podía retirar la mirada de sus ojos. Y al parecer ella los retenía a voluntad.

-¿Qué tal el viaje querida? ¿Cómo está Marruecos?-Marruecos… de allí venía ese súcubo.

La velada pasó, la noche terminó y la fiesta se acercaba al amanecer. Bailes, comida, bebida y charlas se llevaron el tiempo.

En contra de la voluntad de mi padre, Rosalie no quiso hablar con Emmett en toda la velada. Quería mantener un poco la tradición. Se veían de reojo y tímidamente, pero en toda la noche no se miraron directamente.

Mi padre quería que Rosalie fuera feliz, por eso no quería que luego se arrepintiera. Algo insólito en nuestra cultura, la estaba dejando elegir.

Los días pasaban y yo intentaba mantenerme alejado de Isabella. Su mera presencia me tentaba y trastornaba. Aún no había logrado verle el rostro, pero su belleza y misterio me aturdía y enardecía de deseo.

Intentaba mantenerme ocupado encargándome de los negocios familiares. Las mujeres salían por las tardes a caminar, acompañadas de su séquito como era costumbre. Por lo que había escuchado, Rosalie se había resignado a no usar nuestras ropas tradicionales. Pero al parecer Isabella era aún más testaruda que mi hermana y se negaba a abandonar la burka. Escuché a las sirvientas murmurar algo sobre que sólo se dejaría ver por su esposo y sus hijos. El corazón se me encogió ante el comentario.

Un domingo en la tarde, mientras mi hermana y Alice estaban en la iglesia, mi padre me invitó a que lo acompañara a revisar la mercancía que había llegado de Turquía. Cerámicas, telas, joyas y artesanía.

Caminábamos por el mercado, entre las personas cuando dijo como si nada:

-Isabella será tu esposa.-me ahogué con mi propio aire y tosí violentamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunta estúpida, reacción estúpida.

-Te vas a casar con ella. El compromiso está listo-muy bien, eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

-Pensé que me dejarías elegir.-le respondí medio molesto. A Rosalie sí la dejaba, y a mi no. Estúpidos celos de hermano.

-Y yo pensé que estarías satisfecho.-era verdad, mi reacción había sido exagerada. Por supuesto que estaba satisfecho. Ella estaba más allá de la perfección.

-Lo estoy-murmuré apenado.

-Muy bien-sonrió-todos los arreglos ya se están haciendo de todas formas.-Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabías?-le pregunté aturdido y confundido.

-Me fijé en la manera que la miraste esa noche Edward. Eres un libro abierto.-se continuaba burlando.

-¿Por eso arreglaste el compromiso? ¿Basándote en la manera de mirarla?-pregunté indignado.

-No. Por supuesto que no-dijo rotundamente.-El compromiso ya estaba arreglado antes de que llegara. No me mires así, no te dije nada porque te conozco. Eres hermano de Rosalie, y eres casi tan obstinado como ella. Te hubieras negado, pero ahora estoy satisfecho por la forma en que la miraste. Es una buena mujer, aunque es cristiana.

-¿Cristiana? ¿Por qué usa burka?-era una contradicción, sencillamente mi mente no podía formular un pensamiento lógico.

-Porque vivió unos años en Marruecos con la familia de su madre. Pero es cristiana, de hecho nació en Inglaterra, en casa de su padre, Charles. Creí que sabías.-me miró intrigado y medio divertido.

-No tenía idea-susurré mirando el vacío. En ese momento pensé que era la mujer más misteriosa y fascinante que había conocido.

-Ni yo. Charles no me había contado eso. No tenía idea de que vistiera de esa manera. Aunque hablé con ella. Y está dispuesta a dejar de usarla para ti. Para que se conozcan. Charles ha dado su consentimiento. Sabes que nuestras familias son similares en cuanto a esos menesteres sociales.-traté de disimular una sonrisa.

-No es necesario padre. No tienes por qué obligarla-un caballero ante todo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no la estoy obligando Edward. Ella lo desea. Ella… ella quiere casarse contigo por lo que he oído-disimuló su frase con una tos entrecortada-le gustas.

Imaginen mi rostro perplejo, sonrojado con la mirada fija en ningún punto específico. Le gustaba, quería ser mi esposa. ¿Qué tan feliz se podía ser?

-Está bien, hablaré con ella-dije lanzando mi tímida mirada al suelo.

-Si, deberías hacerlo. Rosalie me riñó porque te había criado tímido como un pajarito y no te le acercabas.-mi rostro se enrojeció mucho más y mi garganta se trabó a medio respirar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese domingo no la vi. Se había retirado a su aposento apenas saliendo de la iglesia y no volvió a salir. Apenada, por lo que entendí. Se había enterado de la conversación de mi padre conmigo.

Fue el lunes cuando la vi caminando entre los corredores del jardín central de la casa.

Llevaba una túnica blanca y dorada. Me daba la espalda. No llevaba burka, ni velo, sólo un sencillo pero ostentoso vestido. Sus cabellos rizados caían en cascada hasta sus redondeadas caderas, que iba meciendo al ritmo de alguna música que tarareaba suavemente. Jugaba con los rosales, paseaba sus largos y delgados dedos por los pétalos de las flores y acariciaba sensualmente las espinas.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, sin ninguna intención deshonrosa. Sólo quería contemplarla de cerca, tal y como ella hacía con las rosas.

Se giró apenas un poco, pero pude ver cómo le sonreía a la rosa que había elegido. Si antes había pensado en ella como un súcubo, pues en ese momento la veía como un millar de ángeles caídos del cielo. Era dolorosamente hermosa. Inocente y dulce como una palomita. Pero mantenía ese aire atrayente y misterioso que poseían las cosas prohibidas.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por los pétalos de la rosa, justo como yo deseaba sentirlos en mi rostro. Delicada y dulcemente, como adorando la sensación que producía la suavidad de la flor.

-Prima Isabella-susurré para no sorprenderla, sin darme cuenta me encontraba a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Para mi gran pesar, y su dolor, se pinchó el dedo con una espina. Con los ojos desorbitados volteó hacia mí, para luego llevar su mirada hacia su dedo corazón, del cual brotaba una gruesa gota de sangre. Me acerqué apresuradamente hasta su lado, y sin pensarlo dos veces me llevé su dedo a los labios. Lamí la sangre delicadamente mirándola a los ojos, que estaban llenos de sorpresa y se oscurecían de manera extraña mientras miraban mi lengua deslizarse sobre su piel.

No quedaba rastro de sangre en su dedo, y aún así yo continuaba lamiendo sólo por observar esa mirada oscurecida y nublada que no se separaba de mis labios y lengua.

En ningún otro momento se me hubiese ocurrido estar tan cerca de una mujer, es más, en ningún otro momento hubiese deseado lamer otra cosa, además de sus dedos… sus labios, se veían jugosos y dulces. Como una naranja madura.

-Don Edward, su carruaje está listo-salió Jessica de algún lado del infierno para romper mi burbuja de felicidad. Isabella inmediatamente se tensó y retiró su mano a una velocidad envidiable.

-Gracias Jessica-respondí secamente. Obviamente molesto con la criada que me había interrumpido.

Noté cómo Isabella daba media vuelta para emprender la retirada. Pero no se me iba a escapar, tenía cosas que aclarar y poner en juego con ella. Las cartas sobre la mesa, como dicen ahora.

-¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo, Doña Isabella?-ofrecí con delicadeza y siendo tan respetuoso y caballero como me habían criado.

-¿Doña…?-me miró de una forma muy extraña y luego se rió en mi cara.-No tienes que decirme Doña Edward, seremos marido y mujer-susurró en mi oído para luego caminar hacia la salida de la casa, en donde estaba apostado el carruaje tirado por caballos, el que me llevaría a dar una vuelta por los jardines del Generalife.

No puedo negar que sus palabras y actitud me habían confundido. Me sentía congelado por fuera, pero con un intenso calor en mi interior.

Faltaban un par de horas para la caída del ocaso, pero el aire estaba fresco en contra de todo pronóstico.

-¿A dónde vamos primo Edward?-dijo Isabella con un tono inocente, pero a la vez incitante y misterioso. Justo como ella era.

-A… los jardines del Generalife. Me gusta pasear por allí antes de que el sol caiga.-respondí nervioso.

-¿No falta mucho verdad? ¿Podemos ir caminando?-preguntó directamente mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome de manera coqueta y, a mi pesar, sensual y llena de picardía.

-Claro que podemos.-le avisé al conductor del carruaje que se detuviera y esperara en el borde del camino, y que nosotros caminaríamos por la ladera de la loma más cercana.

Teníamos caminando un par de minutos, cuando vi que Isabella volteaba hacia atrás y al darse cuenta de que no estábamos a la vista de nadie hizo algo que me sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se descalzó y comenzó a corretear por la hierba seca y dorada que cubría la loma.

Reía y canturreaba como una niña de cinco años, como un potrillo feliz de estar en el páramo abierto. El corazón se me llenó de gozo y de una contagiosa alegría que pululaba en el aire. Y sólo me quedé viendo cómo batía sus cabellos en sentido contrario al viento, su olor a canela y pimienta dulce me llegaba de lleno en el rostro y me cegaba de placer y deseo.

Vi embobado cómo se acercaba hasta mí y me tomaba de las manos y me invitaba a bailotear con ella. Sinceramente no me pude negar, sólo me dejé llevar por el calor tibio y delicioso que emitía sus manos.

No sé cuento tiempo pasamos bailando y riendo, porque cuando nos detuvimos jadeando y risueños, el sol se ponía sobre las montañas y lanzaba rayos naranjas sobre la silueta de las murallas.

Agotados nos sentamos en el suelo, estaba tan feliz y cómodo que no noté que no habíamos hablado ni una sola palabra. Por lo que me decidí en ser el atrevido esa vez.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte Isabella?-pregunté maldiciendo la probabilidad de que me dijera que sólo lo hacia por cumplir un compromiso.

-Lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-interrogó ella mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mia, que reposaba en el suelo soportando el peso de mi cuerpo.

-Porque pareces una mujer libre y diferente. No pareces una mujer desesperada por casarse y aferrarse a un hombre para el resto de su vida.-ya les dije, éramos adelantados a nuestro tiempo. Y era natural para nosotros, no nos escandalizábamos fácilmente.

-Lo soy, pero…-se inclinó en mi dirección-… quiero casarme contigo primo Edward-susurró en mi oído, acercándoseme como nunca. Sentía mi cuello enardecer por su aliento y mis manos temblaban de deseo y temor.

-Sólo quiero que estés segura.-contesté sin saber mucho que decir. No quería traspasar demasiado los límites. Tenía miedo. A mis 19 años era inexperto en casi todos los sentidos, y era tan inocente como un corderito.

-Lo estoy-dijo muy confiada mirando el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más.-Yo soy para ti Edward, está escrito.-continuó su sentencia mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Es un nuevo proyecto.

Estoy medio estancada en las demás historias.

En principio esto iba a ser para el concurso de fics de época.

Pero me decidí a hacerlo más largo que un OS.

Necesito una beta ok?

Alguna española que me lea, o que sepa de la historia de Granada, les agradezco que me deje un PM.

Espero que les guste, llevo tiempo estudiando y preparandome para hacer esto lo más históricamente perfecto.

Pasense por mi perfil. Explicaciones y demás alli.


End file.
